Sercine The Stallion
by DylanFTW
Summary: This is the story of how a Stallion discovers the true meaning of friendship with the help of Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the "Gang"
1. The Intro

Sercine The Stallion

PART 1

Introduction of Sercine

Name: Sercine  
Mane Color/Length: Green(ish)/Long  
Eye Color: Blue  
Pony Color: I actually Don't Know the Color's name  
Pony Type: Earth Pony

Gender: Colt/Stallion (male)  
Home:Canterlot and than later on Pony ville  
Intrests:Gems and Other Valuables.  
Bio: Former orphan, Lived with luna untill he came of age to leave Canterlot. Got his cutie mark Quickly after he  
Start relizing his surroundings in the castle.

Child Hood (past)

Sercine is an orphan Who was basicly adopted by luna.  
As a Colt Sercine lacked many friends due to him being so close to the Royal family many people feared they might  
offend or anger him so they just avoided him. He was much like Rainbowdash however, Always energetic.  
He was being taught by Princess Luna. He was almost like a son to Princess Luna... She sent him off on errands every  
once in a while such as Cleaning the castle and Buying things...

Current Time

a Stallion rushes through the halls of the Large castle in canterlot

Sercine: Oh gosh I'm late!

Sercine bursts through a door and falls face first onto the floor  
a dark looking princess looks down at him

Luna: Hello there Sercine... Your late  
Sercine: Sorry Ma'am

Sercine gets back onto his hooves

Luna: Come walk with me.  
Sercine: Yes Ma'am.

The two of them walk through the halls of the Castle.

Luna: You have come of the age to go out and explore the world and make new friends.  
Sercine: I don't even have any friends

Sercine frowns a bit

Luna: What about me?

Luna smiles at Sercine.

Sercine: You really see me as a friend?  
Luna: Of course! You are almost like a son to me.

Sercine's frown goes to a smile

Luna: Now about this exploring and making new friends... I want you to first head to Pony Ville and seek out for  
Twilight Sparkle and Her friends... They can show you how to make many friends.

Time passes and now Sercine is about to leave Canterlot on the train.  
Sercine steps onto the train and the train sets off.  
Sercine looks out the side window to see Luna and Princess Celestia waving him goodbye.  
Sercine yells out the window

Sercine: SEE YOU SOON! I'L WRITE TO YOU LUNA!

Luna smiles back at him and yells something back but Sercine cannot hear it Porperly.  
During the train ride Sercine falls asleep.  
A few hours later Sercine arrives at the pony ville station.  
The train conductor Wakes Sercine up

Conductor: Hey kid wake up.

Sercine opens his eyes

Sercine: huh?  
Conductor: This is your stop right? Pony ville?  
Sercine: Ya... Thanks for waking me up... I don't want to end up in applooza now do I? Heh Heh.

The train conductor Laughs a bit and leads him to the door.

Conductor: You have a nice time now!  
Sercine: Thanks! I will!

Sercine steps off the train to find Six ponies and one tiny purple dragon with a banner above them saying  
"WELCOME TO PONY VILLE SERCINE!" And than a ton of doodles of smily faces,stars,apples,rainbows and things  
like that.  
Sercine looked at the seven of them in disbelief... Somebody other than the royal family showed kindness to him.

Twilight: Hello there. You must me Sercine. Princess Luna told me you would be coming here.

Sercine Blushes a bit

Sercine: Really?  
Twilight: Of course She di...

Pinkie Pie interrupts her in the middle of her sentance!

Pinkie Pie: OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH WE NEED TO THROW YOU A WELCOME PARTY AND THERE WILL BE TONS OF CAKE!

Sercine looks at her questionably.

Rarity looks at Sercine and notices the Gem Cutie mark he has... She instantly Takes interest in his interests.

Rarity: SO what does that cutie mark stand for, Dear?  
Sercine: Oh It stands for my liking of Gems and Valuables. And no I am not a thief.

The other ponies introduce them selves and they all head off to the party that Pinkie Pie Some how just set up  
In the blink of an eye!  
Many other ponies are there and they All introduce them selves... Although one pony just derps around doing  
Derpish things... YOU GUESSED IT! DERPY HOOVES!

Sercine: Great party! No wonder Luna send me here! This place is awesome!

End of Part One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

PART 2

(sorry for the long wait... I had lots of school stuff .-.)

Recap: Sercine arrives in ponyville. Nuff said.

Part 2:

Sercine lay sleeping in the library where twilight was allowing him to stay until he was able to get his own little house in ponyville.

Sercine was dreaming his normal dreams about money and shiny objects and stuff like that... Like the semi-greedy stallion he was.

Than all of a sudden the objects in his dream just... Disappeared leaving him with nothing at all alone and afraid.

He burst awake.

Sercine: Augh... My head.

He had a headache... (Pathetic right?)

As we got up he realized it was already about ten in the morning... He shuffled him self down the stairs and outside where he was greeted by his new friends.

They all seemed wide awake while Sercine stayed tired (As the party lasted until after midnight)

RD (RainbowDash): C'mon man lets get goin!  
Sercine : Ya ya just gimme a minute to wake up.

Sercine shook his head and realized that spike seemed to be missing

Sercine: Wheres the little dragon fellow? Spike was it?  
Twilight: Hes out finding some gems or something.  
Sercine: Aright.

So the group of mares and the one stallion moved on to the everfree forest (oooo spooky)

Sercine: Isn't this that everfree forest place I read about?  
FS (Fluttershy): Sure is

Fluttershy just kinda of walked right in not having a problem with the dark and odd looking trees.  
Sercine's jaw just kind of dropped a bit and his heart sank... Out braved by a mare...

Its true... Sercine was a bit scared of the forest that was before him. With all the dark looking trees and sharp thorns, Not to forget the possible timber wolves...

He was the last to enter the forest...

Sercine: So what exactly are we looking for?  
Applejack: Some sort of flower or something  
Twilight: A magic flower to be exact. It's called a thri-flower due to there being only three petals, Its known for its ability to heal some sicknesses and only blooms once every four years...  
Sercine: So like every leap year?  
Twilight: Yeah... I think...

The group eventually passed zecora's home and where deeper into the everfree forest than they have ever been...

Sercine: Are we lost?

Rainbowdash swooped down like a bolt of lightening

RD: Not at all... The clearing that has the flowers is just up ahead...  
Sercine: Good, My hooves are killing me...

They ventured on some more...  
Sercine's headache suddenly began to disappear.

Sercine: Hey my headache is gone.  
Twilight: Than that means where here.

And they where... Right behind the next bush was a clearing filled with a ton of flowers... yet only one had three petals...

END OF PART 2

Sorry for short entry guys I had to rush this... I wanted to add a fight scene with a timber wolf or something but its getting really late and I just had to do something, I apologize for all spelling errors as I am half asleep... I also understand that some of the characters are...well out of character... I do understand this needs a bit more action and just a tad more "Friendship" and "Magic" So for the coming while I will be WORKING HARD on this!


End file.
